Realise
by laughoutloud96
Summary: After a fight with Freddie. Sam is suddenly brought to 5 years into the future. How can she get out? SEDDIE
1. Realise what?

**ok FYI if the words are in bold, the environment has changed. hope you enjoy the story!**

**iCarly studio, Sam and Freddie fighting. Carly's POV.**

Typical! Gosh, I wish they would just shut up.

"Sam! Seriously! Why did you do that?"  
"Suck it up, Benson!"  
"I seriously had enough of you! I don't even know why we are friends!"  
"We were never friends-"

**iCarly Studio, Sam is suddenly alone. Writer's POV.**

**"**What happened? Where's everybody? Wha..." Sam was shocked. One minute ago, she was fighting with Freddie and suddenly everyone disappeared and the studio looked a little different. "I need a drink." Sam sighed and walked downstairs. She saw Spencer in the kitchen and was going to ask him where Carly and Freddie were. It was really weird, Spencer looked really different...older....

"Hey Spenc, where's Carly and Fred-weird?"  
"Oh they're upstairs studying. Big test tomorrow. By the way, have you seen Sasha?"  
"Sasha? Who?"  
"You know Sasha...Sasha Striker? We met at the Pak Rat competition? We've been married for a year and a half now, how could you forget?"

Things were getter stranger and stranger. And then all of a sudden a man appeared in front of her.

"AAHHH! Who the hell are you?"  
"Calm down! I'm an angel."  
"An angel? haha right."  
"I'm here to make you realise."  
"Realise what?"  
"Well first of all you gotta realise that your not in 2009 anymore. It's 2014 now and youre in college."  
"College? What?"  
"Look, kid. I promise I'll bring you back to 2009 when you finally realise"

The man was gone. Confused, Sam lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. What was she supposed to realise?


	2. Starbucks Just you and me

**Sam is still lying on the couch. Sam's POV**

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" I wake up seeing a blurry shape in front of my face. Wait, is that Carly?

"Sam! Wake up."  
"Whaaa...Carly?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Im ok."

I looked around.

"Hey Carls? What's the date today?"  
"Erm November 26 2014. Saturday"

Crap! I'm still in 2014. Wait...Saturday?

"Aren't we supposed to film iCarly today?"  
"iCarly? Sam are you sure you're alright? We stopped iCarly 4 years ago after you and Freddie stopped talking and moved away."  
"We stopped talking? Whaa...Why?  
"Eermmm. He said you had enough of you and left for New York to be with his dad. Look you obviously need some rest. Plus, if your suddenly thinking about him. Freddie's coming over to Seattle to visit his mom this afternoon."

Freddie left? Because of me? I teased him a little but I never thought I'd go to far. I gotta fix things up with him today. _Wait? Is this it? This is what I am suppose to realise! I cant be too aggressive to people! 2009, here I come!_

**Bushwell Plaza Lobby. Freddie's POV.**

Urgh. I actually don't like coming home for Thanksgiving to visit mom. She still treats me like a little kid. When we go out, she disinfects every chair I'm about to sit on and we never fail to stop by the Pharmacy to buy anti-bacterial underpants. But this Thanksgiving was weird.

I opened the glass door only to see two beautiful girls standing at the lobby. I instantly knew the brunette was Carly. We still talk on the phone every week and I'm actually planning to propose to her next after I graduate. But who was the blonde? Was she who I thought she was?

"Freddie!"

Carly screamed and gave me a hug. I never tire of it.

"Hey Carls. How you doing?"

I pointed at the blonde.

"Who is this?"

She shyly came up to me and waved

"Hey Benson."  
"Sam? Samantha Pucket?"  
"Fredward, don't call me that. It's really weird."

Wow. I just met Sam? I haven't seen her in 4 years. She's like really pretty.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Hey can I talk to you...in private?"

I nodded my head and Sam took me to a corner.

"Yeah, Sam what's up?"  
"Look. I know that I was really mean to you when we were kids and I regret it everyday. So I'm really sorry."  
"I'm happy that you're apologising and don't worry I actually forgave you a long time ago."  
"Oh good. Well then why didn't you come back to Seattle?"  
"Well my dad is a photographer who takes me hiking trips and my mom is a nurse that constantly watches my every move and gives me anti-tick lotion every morning. You do the math."

She giggled and hugged me.

"Hey Sam, you wanna go out for Starbucks after I settle in at my mom's house?"  
"Ok. Just you and me?"  
"Yeah. Just you and me."

**_Hey guys. Chapter 3 will be posted either today or tomorrow. And cliche catastrophe, you don't even need to ask. I can't wait to read your story._**


	3. Maybe

**Bushwell Plaza Lobby, Sam is leaning on the Receptionist table. Sam's POV**

Why am I not back yet? I've apologised to Freddie and wasn't even a little bit aggressive to him. Why am I still in 2014?

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

I jumped. It was the weird man again. The 'angel'. He was sitting on Lewbert's desk.

"Why am I still here? I've realised it already! Take me back to my time zone!  
"You just don't get it, do you?"  
"No! I really don't. You're really confusing."  
"I'll take you back once you realise. Promise."

And just like that. He vanished and then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Freddie.

"Alright! Time for Starbucks!" He said.

**Starbucks Cafe. Freddie's POV**

We sat down. I had a Latte and Sam had well....apple juice.

"Apple Juice, really Sam? It's STARBUCKS. The House Of Caffeinated Drinks. And you order apple juice?"  
"I like apple and I like juice. Suck it up, Fredwaad."

I laughed. Same old Sam. All of a sudden, she looked at me. Her expression was happy but a little...I don't know....unreal?

"So, Benson. Seem's you and Carly are pretty close."  
"Yeah. She's awesome. I just can't stop thinking about her."  
"Oh...well she looks like she's kinda into you too."  
"Hopefully. Hey, can I let you in on a little secret?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"I'm planning on proposing to her after my graduation."

Sam's face was pale. She frowned but tried to force a smile.

"That's great, Freddie. I'm really happy for you."

My phone rang. It was a reminder. I had a date with Carly in half an hour. I waved goodbye to Sam.

**Starbucks cashier. Sam's POV.**

"That'll me $3 for the apple juice. You ok, miss?"

I smirked and looked the guy.

"Hey random question. If your best friend is getting married or well at least...dating the girl of his dreams. Why aren't you happy?"

He looked confused. I don't blame him but he still answered.

"Well maybe you don't think they belong together. Maybe you...."

I stared at him. Pleading him to finish his sentence. Finally he smiled and said.

"Maybe you love him."


	4. I'm tired

**_Carly's house, kitchen. Angel's POV_**

****

So I appeared to the kid again. She still doesn't get it. It's getting more obvious every time.

"Why don't you just tell me and we can all go home happy?"  
"I wish it were that simple, Sam. But that's against the rules."  
"What rules? You know what, forget it. More importantly....will you just give me a hint?"  
"Alright. How you feeling?"  
"I'm alright...a little upset, but I'm ok"  
"There you go, kid. Think about that."

_Sam's POV_

Stupid angel. So what? I'm a little upset because I don't think Carly and Freddie belong. But that cashier guy, he thinks I love him? I would never love Freddie. I mean he's nice and forgiving and smart....and cute. AH SAM! SNAP OUT OF IT! okok maybe i do like him...just a little.

"Hey Sam."  
"Hey Carly, how was your date?"  
"Awesome. Freddie brought me to the Groovie Smoothie."  
"It's still running?"  
"Ermm, no. T-Bo started a Cafe in the same location. But he didn't bother to change the name."

Look at her, she's so happy with him. Why can't I be happy for them? You know what, from now on. I SAMANTHA PUCKET WILL SUPPORT THEIR RELATIONSHIP EVEN IF IT MEANS LOSING ANY CHANCE WITH FREDDIE.

**_St. Joseph's Catholic Church Bathroom. 2016. Sam's POV_  
**  
"Where the hell am I? Why am I in this dress?" I asked myself. Things got weirder when I looked in the mirror. I looked 21. Then he appeared again.

"Ok kid, I'm tired. I hope this will make you finally realise."  
"Where am I?"  
"June 19th 2016."

Then as usual, he disappeared. Then Carly walked into the bathroom wearing a white dress.

**"Sam, you mind helping me zip up? Hurry before Freddie sees. You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."**

_Ok for some weird reason, all the words appeared in bold. sorry about that._


	5. END

**Freddie's dressing room. Freddie's POV**

"Sam, why aren't you with Carly? Why are you crying?"  
"Are you really going through this?"  
"Of course. Why ask?"

I was worried, I rarely see Sam cry like this.

"Freddie please don't. I told myself that I'm not gonna let it get to me. But I can't. _I can't lose you..."  
_  
**iCarly studio. Sam's POV.**

All of a sudden, I woke up on the floor at Carly's house. I looked up and saw Freddie, he was 15 again.

"Sam, you ok?"

I smiled, hugged him and said.

"Now that your'e here, I'm way more than ok"

**I really didn't know how to end this. If you guys really don't like the ending. I REALLY appreciate some ideas.**


End file.
